


An Act of Self-Defence

by Egotisticalfloof



Series: Amnesia (In Memoria) [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotisticalfloof/pseuds/Egotisticalfloof
Summary: Mark shoots in self-defence.





	An Act of Self-Defence

**Author's Note:**

> A little Danti story I worked on when I was feeling really down and ill from the side-effects of my medication!

 

 

The shot echoed in the confined room, a deafening sound that stopped all movement in its tracks. Dark stared in shock, his widened eyes focused on the gun held in Mark’s shaking hands, before flicking to where Anti was half glitching out of the computer screen. He slowly looked down at his chest, where his shirt was slowly bleeding red before collapsing in shock, grey hands trembling as they pressed into the wound.

Anti was across the room in seconds, pushing Mark aside with no effort and catching Dark as he slumped, breathing laboured and eyes slightly unfocused.

“Don’t you give out on me now!” Anti demanded, his body glitching almost uncontrollably as he saw the trajectory of the bullet, as he felt Dark’s hand clench in the fabric of his shirt, the only indication of the fear the ego was feeling.

His lips moved, but no sound came out except for a gurgling cough, blood flecking onto his lips. The bullet had pierced a lung, and Dark was struggling to take in enough oxygen to breath.

“Help him!” Anti screamed, his distorted voice echoing worse than the gunshot, so loud and violent that Mark covered his ears, the gun he had used to defend himself forgotten on the floor.

The door began to vibrate with bangs, Mark’s friends pummelling the wood with their fists and shouting for Mark to open the door, to explain the gunshot. Among the voices, Anti recognised Jack, a troubled yet knowing tone to his voice, but he pushed all feelings for the man down and focused on Mark. The man wasn’t moving, in shock that he had finally pulled the trigger.

Anti couldn’t help but return that sentiment.

Mark had threatened it before, threatened to get rid of Dark by not using him anymore on the channel and pushing the other egos so he was slowly forgotten, but those threats had never become anything more than empty words. Dark had been on the receiving end of a direct threat from Mark twice before, with the same gun Mark had now shot him with. Anti had never believed the American would have had the balls to do it, until now.

Dark gasped and convulsed in Anti’s arms, snapping his attention back to him.

“Dark come on!” He urged, “You’re stronger than this, it’s just a bullet!” Anti’s dark gaze, eyes bleeding black in anger, turned back to Mark again. “Get over here and help him!”

“No.” Mark whispered, so quietly Anti almost missed it.

His body twitched violently when he realised.

Lowering Dark gently to the ground and pulling the ego’s hand from the front of his shirt, Anti stood and approached Mark. The pounding at the door was getting louder and more frequent, Mark’s friends trying to break it down and get in there. They hadn’t heard Mark speak yet, had only heard Anti shouting and Dark’s death rattle after a gunshot.

Anti hoped they thought it was Mark.

The dark-haired man stood his ground as Anti approached, but his hands were trembling so badly he had to tense his entire arm to try and keep them still.

“Help. Him.” Anti hissed, almost nose to nose with Mark. “Now!”

“A-…Anti.” Dark rasped from somewhere behind him but Anti’s attention stayed firmly on Mark.

“There isn’t anything I can do!” Mark protested, “I can’t magically heal wounds.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you shot him!” Anti raged, shoving Mark backwards towards the wall and wishing he had a knife in his hands. Oh, how he would make Mark scream for shooting Dark.

“He trapped me in here and pointed a gun at me!” Mark shouted, “I’m allowed to defend myself.”

“You know Dark, you created him!” Anti yelled, “He wouldn’t have fucking shot you, he just wanted to remind you that he was there, and he could if he wanted to!”

“Dark’s crazy!” Mark cried, “How was I supposed to know he wasn’t going to shoot me?!”

Anti took a step back when he heard Dark groan and cough, harder than before. A splattering sound followed, and when he turned, Anti found blood running down the side of Dark’s mouth, a stark reminder of what was going on inside his lungs.

He fell to his knees beside the other ego again and dragged him into his lap. Dark’s hand immediately latched into Anti’s shirt, his grey skin tainted red with the blood. His entire shirt had become a web of red, and the floor was completely sodden beneath him. Whatever Mark had hit with the bullet, it was bad, and Dark wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Dark-.” Anti began.

Dark cut him off by yanking at his shirt with a weak grip and kissing him. It was sloppy and metallic and Dark couldn’t last long because he already couldn’t breathe but it was enough to nearly break Anti. He would not cry, he would not fall apart, not now, not when he had to do something. Compressing the wound wouldn’t help, Dark had already lost too much blood. Mark could save him, but he had no desire too. Ever since he had given Dark a new lease on life, the ego had been a never-ending nightmare for him to deal with, manipulating him, corrupting his files, recording games and revealing himself for Mark to deal with the fallout later…it had been driving Mark insane. Anti knew this, he recognised the same signs from when he had worn Jack down before taking possession of him. But Dark, Dark would never have killed Mark, he would have just tortured him until he was too weak to resist.

And Mark had shown his true feelings on the matter.

“Anti.” Dark gasped again, “I’ll see you soon.”

“You better.” Anti spoke through gritted teeth, not trusting himself to speak properly without crying.

With a faint smile on his lips, Dark took one last breath and went still. Anti sat there for a moment, Dark’s head in his lap and his hand relaxing its grip and falling with a thud to the floor.

The door burst open, spilling Tyler, Ethan, Jack, Signe, Amy and Kathryn into the room, Tyler and Jack in the lead. There was a collective intake of breath as they all surveyed the scene, Anti on the floor with Dark’s dead body and Mark leaning against the wall, panicking.

Before anyone else could move, Anti stood. The glitching of his body had faded completely, but his eyes were completely black and his fingers were twitching. Jack grabbed Tyler’s arm before the man could start over to Mark, his blue eyes fixed on Anti. Of course, Jack would understand, Signe a little bit as well, they had seen Anti like this before. But the others, oh they had no idea what sort of storm was coming.

A knife appeared in one hand and Anti examined it before flicking his wrist and sending it flying across the room towards Mark. It embedded itself into the wall, slicing Mark’s cheek as it went past and making the man jump and duck.

Anti grabbed Dark’s body again, easily lifting the dead weight despite their difference in size. He made sure to meet Mark’s eyes as his body began to glitch again, slowly at first and then faster, until it was dizzying to watch him.

“There’s a storm coming.” He whispered, “We’ll see you soon.”

With one last, large glitch, Anti disappeared, Dark’s body disappearing with him, leaving Mark to slump down the wall in shock and his friends to gather around him. The knife quivered where it was stuck to the wall, before Anti’s hand appeared, unknown to the people gathered around Mark, and retrieved it with one easy motion.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://egotisticalfloof.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And All That Is Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558040) by [AWittyUsernameIndeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWittyUsernameIndeed/pseuds/AWittyUsernameIndeed)




End file.
